


Pool Encounter

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: Enjoying the pool of the hotel, Fabio is a bit irritated someone disturbs him but when he sees who it is, things take a turn
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Jaume Masia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pool Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the title, I really suck at them :( Hope you like the story a bit better :)

Fabio has been in the hotel pool for about 10 minutes when the door opens again and he rolls his eyes, having been thankful there was no one here, he was looking forward to having it to himself. But when he looks up to the stranger coming into his view, he smiles when he sees it's Jaume, the younger obviously hasn't seen him yet and Fabio sinks a little lower so only his nose and eyes are above water. The young Spaniard drops his towel and turns towards the pool, one foot already on the steps in the water when he suddenly sees Fabio and he freezes.

"Oh, sorry, I thought it was empty."

The Frenchman tilts his head and lets his eyes move over the tanned muscled chest.

"That's ok," Fabio says and sees Jaume hesitate," you can get in, I won't bite unless you want me to."

Jaume blushes but get's in, moving along the side of the pool and on the opposite side settles against the pool edge.

"I really wanted you to win the title, you know, Joan is nice enough of course, but you know...." Jaume trails off.

"Know what?"

"Well, he's not you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fabio laughs.

"Just...I just think it's amazing what you achieved in your first year, poles and podiums, winning the first two races with so much dominance, it would have been great if you would have won, you would have deserved it."

"Thank you," Fabio says and crosses the distance to end up next to the younger rider, green eyes watching him," you had a decent year too, a win, podiums and you can still end up second in the championship."

"So can you."

"I don't think so, if I would win, Franco has to come home eight and I don't think that will happen."

"You never know." Jaume smiles.

Fabio smiles too, eyes briefly drifting to the youngers full red lips before the flicker up again, moving in even closer, hearing Jaume's breath hitch and Fabio reaches out his hand. Cupping his cheek and thumb stroking his lips, leaning in until he is inches away from kissing the younger rider.

"I'm gonna hit the showers," Fabio whispers.

Jaume shudders when he feels the other's breath on his lips, closing his eyes while he hears Fabio stepping up the steps and grabbing his large towel, Jaume opens his eyes again to watch him leave, just before turning the corner, the French rider looks over his shoulder at him.

Jaume is frozen to the spot, wondering if what happened was real, wondering if Fabio was just playing with him. But what if he wasn't?

Jaume looks towards the showers, suddenly hurrying out of the water and adjusting his trunks, groaning when he feels that little encounter left him hard. Once in the shower room, he sees there are also several private showers and he hears the water running behind one of the curtains. Just when courage leaves him and he wants to turn around, the curtain opens and Fabio appears, fingers of one hand curled around the side of the curtain and barely hiding his manhood, it's very obvious Fabio is very naked.

"Come here," he says, making a come hither movement with his finger.

Jaume steps closer, close enough for Fabio to reach out and grab his trunks, pulling him inside and closing the curtain again. Being pushed against the tiled wall, Fabio invades his personal space, arms on either side of Jaume's head. Fabio smirks, hand sinking down and tracing muscles before he moves over his trunks and skims over his erection, the Spaniard moaning softly, hips already arching into the touch.

Fabio leans in, lips attaching them to Jaume's pulse point and sucking, tongue tracing the bruise he leaves there.

"Ever been kissed by a man before?" Fabio whispers.

Jaume is lost for words, not able to find the ability to speak all of a sudden and he just shakes his head.

"Want to know what it feels like?"

Jaume nods, watching Fabio lean in and he closes his eyes when their lips meet, the kiss is soft and tender, Fabio taking his time, lips moving as one, teeth biting Jaume's lower lip softly before he sweeps his tongue over the plush flesh and sucking it inside. Jaume groans and Fabio takes advantage by licking into the others mouth, Jaume gasping and the kiss turns deeper, more heated and more passionate.

"Want to feel what you do to me, Jaume?"

Without waiting for an answer, Fabio reclaims his lips again and takes his hand, guiding it down and towards his hard cock, Jaume curling his fingers around the shaft and swallowing Fabio's moan, feeling proud he has this effect on the older.

"You want me to touch you?" he asks.

"Yes..."

"Say it, say the words."

"Touch me, please Fabio...."

"Turn around."

Jaumeturns around, hands against the tiled wall and feeling Fabio's hands move lower over his sides, thumbs hooking in the waistband of his trunks and he pushes it down his hips. Hands slide over his ass cheeks, squeezing before one moves between his ass cheeks and Jaume stiffens.

"Don't worry, I won't breach you, just relax."

Fabio leans in and presses soft kisses against his shoulder while he takes his cock in hand and slides it between Jaume's ass cheeks until his tip brushes Jaume's perenium, having the younger shudder. Fabio moves a hand forward, moving around Jaume's waist and sliding lower, fingers curling around Jaume's rock hard cock and pumping slowly.

"Oh god..." the younger whimpers.

Fabio starts to rock forward, cock being gripped by Jaume's inner thighs and with every rock forward, his tip brushes Jaume's perenium. Placing his free hand over Juame's, he leans in and traces his ear with his tongue.

"Are you close?" he breathes.

"Fuck yes..."

Fabio grabs Jaume's hips and starts slamming forward hard while his fingers grip his cock tighter, moans and whimpers fill the room and it doesn't take long for both to cum. Fabio collapses against Jaume, the younger not being able to hold him up and he rests against the cold tiled wall, eyes closed and breathing hard.

"You ok?"

"Hm...just need a moment." Jaume breaths.

Fabio chuckled and kisses his shoulder.

"Good luck this weekend and be careful." the Frenchman whispers.

Jaume smiles and turns around only to see Fabio is gone, sliding the curtain aside and finding the place empty and for a moment he thinks he dreamed it but when he turns around, he sees the telling bathrobe with the Petronas colours and logo on it and he smiles. Pulling his trunks back on, he grabs the towel and folds it so no one will see it's origins and he finds his way back upstairs to his room.


End file.
